Tomorrow Corporation
The story takes place in about 150 years Little Inferno Events In the near future, pollution is becoming an important problem and causing cold weather. The CEO of the Tomorrow Corporation, Miss Nancy came up with the idea: "The Little Inferno Entertainment Fireplace" that would make kids burn their toys and keep themselves warm... But it doesn't help the pollution problem. So, after some time houses start exploding and burning. In the mean time, The Weather Man is in charge to keep the citizens positive and not give up on the bad weather saying that the weather wont last forever! Your story starts here: * You get your own Little Inferno and a message from miss Nancy telling you how the fireplace works. You also start getting messages from your neighbor Sugar Plumps and the Weatherman keeping you up to date. Sugar Plumps starts requesting you to send you items and become friends. Later on, Sugar Plumps house is on fire! But after some time you get messages from a mysterious person... You later on realize its actually Sugar Plumps and that she survived the fire! She tells you how to burn your own house too! When you burned your house you go outside, and explore the outside! You pass a Hotel and a Tomorrow Bucks Bank. There you meat the Mail Man and gives you another letter from Sugar Plumps saying that she is at the beach. After getting the message you go to the Tomorrow Corp building and tell Security Guard that your house got burnt and you want to go in. After getting in, you convince the receptionist to let you get further in the building. After getting in you meet Miss Nancy! You get to have a little conversation with her and she tells you that she is leaving. After getting back out you wonder around and meet the Weatherman and leave together. Human Resource Machine events The story takes play in the HRM (Human Resource Machine) Corporation. The HRM might have actually bought the Tomorrow Corporation after Miss Nancy left. * You get hired at the HRM Corp and everything is doing fine. * 5 years later, power failures are going on in the outside world. * 10 years later, an army of machines have surrounded the city but they are not moving nor communicating. * 3 years later, you go on vacation at a beach paradise. * 9 years later, the machines (robots) are now trying to infiltrate in the natural decor to not be seen. * 6 years later, the robots are now infiltrating the government and are saying that everything is okay and that we don't need to worry about the machines anymore... * 9 years later, you get congratulated by the CEOs of the HRM Corp for your hard work and get replaced by a computer because it stills works better then you. But when you finally get out of your office that you worked 42 years at, it is war. Humans are tired of being replaced by robots and want jobs! 7 Billion Humans events Sequel to Human Resource Machine. * You get hired at the New HRM Corp Building made for the humans wanting jobs! * 8 years later, you get complimented by the "robotic" versions of the old CEOs of the HRM Corp! * 9 years later, the robots start the "exercise" program to keep yourself healthy. * 18 years later, your "robotic" office colleague says that its time to go. But where we don't know... * 24 years later, our Robot CEOs tells us that they are actually robots (not like we didn't know) and compliments us some more. They also say that life isn't very fun without a really good problem and says too that they put a Giant bomb in the center of the earth and we have only 50 years to fly away from the planet and terraform an other planet to live on. And all the robots left of vacation to leave all the humans alone and work hard. * Around 50 years later, all the humans on earth leave the planet and leave only the robots on the planet (with one human actually). The robot CEO says that actually it was a prank and that they never put a bomb in the center of the earth. Welcome to the Information Superhighway events The game didn't come out yet so we can only guess what will happen for the moment. But we know for sure it will be happening somewhere in space...